Hate Is My Master, But You, You Can Be My Savior
by Divinae
Summary: "They were tears of hope. She finally had the chance to pick up his pieces and make him whole. And by god she would do so, less she be dragged to hell with him."


Authors note: Hey guys! I was listening to Shadows by Red and I heard this line "There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master." I suddenly got the idea for this one shot. I love Sasusaku and just the whole emotional aspect behind the pairing. Well, I really hope you guys like it and if you do check out my other stories like Within Temptation. I recently updated that as well, and would love it if you guys would check it out. So please review and let me know what you think about this one shot!

Xoxoxoxoxo Divinae

P.S I do not own Naruto or its characters, I only make them do uncanon things. : )

Sasuke stood absolutely still, his eyes filling with rage, his body shaking as he tried to suppress his anger that coursed through his reins. How dare she think that she knew him, that she knew the pain he felt, the hate he felt, the hate that consumed him.

"Sakura." His voice was deep and laced with anger, his eyes glowing red in the darkness of the room. Sakura had stopped by to see how Sasuke was doing. He had returned to Konoha and had been living in the village for some time. Sakura recalled all the times they talked and shared a polite conversation. She would admit it they had grown close. Sakura thought she could ease his rage and hate that still consumed his sole, even though he had accomplished his goal, he was still filled with immense hate and rage.

"Sasuke!" Sakura matched his dark tone. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. But, you don't need to over react about such a small thing." Sasuke glared at her intensely, his Sharingan was activated, Sakura presumed to effect her or scare her. She had resolve and lots of it, but even her resolve couldn't help quench the unease those eyes gave her soul.

"That was not a small thing! You were in his room! His room! Sakura! Going through his things!" Sasuke yelled as he took a step closer to Sakura. His voice was so loud and piercing through the silence that is shook her. Sakura could feel her hand shaking, her resolve was wavering. Years of training, and yet Sasuke's anger made it seem like it was for nothing.

"Sasuke! I'm sorry! I was only looking for you! I wanted to see how you were doing!" Sakura yelled back, her own green eyes glaring back into his red orbs. Her tone matched his in ferociousness as well strength, something Sakura secretly praised herself for. She watched as his red eyes began to fade into the surrounding black. Nothing could be heard or seen, Sakura knew Sasuke was still in the room, she could barely make out his breathing. They just stood there, breathing in each others rage. Sakura could feel his hate, but she felt it wasn't directed at her, his hate wasn't for her, it was for himself. He spent his life bent on killing his brother only to find out his brother was not at fault for the massacre of his clan. Yes he executed it, but it was not his conscious choice. Something in Sakura had broken when she learned about that fact. The man she loved with all her heart, was broken beyond repair. The only thing some what keeping him together was rage and hate. How Sakura wanted to change that. To give him something to hold onto too, something to love. She was willing to give her body, her mind and her soul to him, if he would only accept it.

"Sasuke." Sakura breathed lightly. She received no immediate response, just silent breathing. "I really am sorry." She mumbled. Knowing there was nothing more she could do to fix the situation other then try again another time, Sakura decided she would not waste any more time in the blackened room. She slowly started turning toward the front door. Only to have herself stop, not by choice but because she literally couldn't move. Sasuke had a firm grip on her wrist. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked, her voice slightly raised. He didn't look at her, his gaze was on the floor, but his grip was strong, almost too strong. In his grip she felt his pleas. He would never say them out loud but he could make her feel them. The emptiness inside him, the hate that had been his company for so long. How he was alone walking into the shadows, how his hate was literally the master of his life.

Sakura took a few steps toward Sasuke, she couldn't see him but she could feel his presence, she got so close that she could feel the heat coming off of his body. She released herself from his grasp and stood right in front of him. Their bodies a mere inches apart, eyes somehow managing to lock with each other despite the darkness. Sakura suddenly felt like she needed to do something, needed to show him that she was here, and here to stay, she wasn't going to run away ever again. She was going to fight, not only for herself but for him as well. Sakura reached for Sasuke's hand, their fingers intertwining with each other, gazes still locked, enjoying a silent conversation.

Was it just her eyes playing tricks on her in the dark or was Sasuke getting closer? It wasn't just her eyes, his face kept on creeping closer to her own. His gaze still remaining locked until she felt a warm sensation on her lips.

His kiss were like nothing she had ever experienced, the weightlessness she felt was only the beginning. His lips were soft and warm, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck to give herself support for her weakening knees. She never thought of herself as weak, and yet here she was needing something to hold onto because of one kiss? Sasuke slowly backed Sakura up until she could lean against the wall. All the while keeping his lips locked with hers.

He slowly pulled away first. Why had he kissed her? Was it because she knew just how much hate he had, because she knew he was broken beyond repair? Because she knew he was a cold hearted bastard? Because she knew that he made so many mistakes he would go to hell for them? She knew that but so did a lot of people. What made Sakura different is that she still stood beside him, she wanted to be the one to try to fix him, to try to save him from making more mistakes. She accepted the ones he had made, but still stood by him to make sure he would make no more. That was why he had stopped her from leaving, his only hope, he wasn't stupid enough to leave it, her, not this time.

Sasuke intertwined both of his hands with her own as he leaned in to kiss her again. Their lips met together in perfect harmony. He slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth, eager to taste her. She tasted like, like, like Sakura. She couldn't be described, she was simply herself, there were no words to describe her other then as…Sakura. Her soft moans that she sounded gave him a sort of satisfaction, that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, she wanted to be his savior as much as he wanted to be saved. Sasuke pushed his body flush with her own, their two bodies fit perfectly together, and in that small moment Sasuke felt a small crack inside his broken soul close up. It was a very small crack that closed, but regardless it had. In that very moment, Sakura knew she could save him and in the moment Sasuke knew he could be saved.

Sasuke pulled his lips away from her, their ragged breaths filled the dark room with sound. Sakura leaned her head against the wall, her body felt warm, and the feeling of his lips on hers were still as fresh as it had been a few seconds ago. She felt her body slide down the wall, Sasuke following her down until she reached the floor. Their hands still intertwined, she was scared to release his grasp. Sakura finally started to catch her breath when Sasuke leaned forward again. She felt him push up against her, her legs on either side of his torso. What was he doing? Sakura started to blush madly, was he really going to go this far? Sasuke seemed to realized what she was thinking.

"I have limits to." Sasuke stated coolly, his voice had a hint of amusement. Sakura smirked.

"Excuse me, but when a guy is usually between a girls legs it means one thing and one thing only." Sakura huffed quietly. She heard Sasuke admit a low chuckle. He placed his head on her stomach and whispered every so quietly.

"I'm holding onto you right now. Sakura, I will never let you go. But I will need you to promise me something." Sakura felt her heart warm at his words, although his last statement caught her off guard.

"And what will that be?"

"When I am consumed by my hate, when my hate becomes my master and makes me wild please, don't leave." Sakura felt tears well behind her eyes. He was asking for her help, he was telling, asking her, pleading that she would stay by him. The one thing she always wanted.

"Sasuke, when hate consumes you, I will tame it, I will fix e-every broken crack you have until you are whole again. That I not only promise you, but have promised myself ever since the day you left Konoha." Sakura felt the tears fall down, they were not tears of joy, but not tears of sadness either. They were tears of hope. She finally had the chance to pick up his pieces and make him whole. And by god she would do so, less she be dragged to hell with him.


End file.
